


There's No Remedy For Memories

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex dealing with her split with Maggie, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex's night was goingjust fineuntil Samantha showed up with her incredibly inconvenient similar taste in music.





	There's No Remedy For Memories

**Author's Note:**

> "'Til some button-pushing cowboy plays that love song  
> And here I am just missing you again"
> 
> Shout out to everyone that avoids certain songs like the plague.

_“_ _But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know_ _that love is mean, and love hurts-_ _”_

Alex looked down at her left hand and hated how _bare_ it looked now. She had worn the ring, _their engagement ring_ , for two weeks after Maggie had left. She was tired of wallowing in her half-empty apartment. Not that she was at their- no, her place now- much anymore. She was wracking in some insane overtime. She was only home to get five hours of sleep and on her days off, Kara insisted she stay at her place. Alex didn’t like the coddling but they bonded again over the loss of their partners.

It was different though. Kara had sent Mon-El off. Alex had been engaged to the love of her life, but they hadn't wanted the same future…

So she had summoned enough self-hatred to drown her anger and sorrow at a _sports bar_ of all places. There were only a handful of people here, some enjoying the food and others enjoying the multiple too big and too bright TV screens that played looped highlights of wrestling and hockey matches.

As long as it wasn’t Dolly’s, she didn’t care.

But the jukebox in this bar was _not_ Alex’s friend tonight.

_“Said you had to leave to start your life over. I was like, no please. Stay here-“_

The offensive machine sat around the corner from the main bar area, hidden somewhere near all the tables and booths. Alex couldn’t see the jukebox, but she shot a glare in its general direction nonetheless. If it wasn’t playing sickly sweet love songs, it was playing pathetically pitiful breakup songs.

And _holy fuck_ was it annoying.

Granted Alex couldn’t listen to any music for that reason as of late. Not since Maggie left-

She closed her eyes against the all too familiar surge of heartache and downed her shot. She grimaced slightly at the taste and the warmth that slid down her throat and pooled in her chest.

If she could taste the liquor, she wasn’t drunk enough.

She motioned to the overly muscular bartender and ordered two more rounds. She wanted to feel fuzzy. She wanted to float away into that blissful oblivion that would keep her from thinking about-

But when the intro to _One Week_ by the Barenaked Ladies started playing, interrupting the last song, it was all over. They used to be Alex’s favorite band but now… Now it felt tainted. Happy memories of her and Maggie singing to _their_ songs flooded and Alex sucked in a pained breath.

 _Fuck_.

Would it ever get any easier to live?

Alex didn’t know whether she wanted to throw the jukebox out of the fuckin’ building or just break down and cry. Whoever the fuck requested this _damned_ song was going to catch her fighting side.

Alex stood from her seat and did her shots back to back. With a low growl, she stalked over to the machine, intending to give the _insensitive asshole_ a piece of her mind.

She stalked around the corner to the jukebox-

And collided into the woman who had just ruined her night. The impulsive need to fight quickly dissipated as she recognized the woman, _Ruby’s mom._ After seeing the two a couple times the past month, Alex felt a sort of protectiveness for Samantha and her little girl. Alex was surprised to see the woman _here._

Instinctively, the agent’s hand shot out to the woman’s waist to steady her. Sam’s hand flew up to Alex’s arm, the grip almost impossibly strong.

Brown eyes met with a slight spark. “Oh, hi!”

Alex noticed how close they were and broke the contact with a full step back. “Hey.” Her greeting staccato _._ Then it was like the bubble around them shattered, the music came flooding back louder than before. She pointed to the jukebox, “Did you pick this song?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yes, why?”

Alex blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her. Suddenly, she could feel the effects of the alcohol slamming into her. Suddenly, the room was too hot. Suddenly, she wanted to cry to this almost complete stranger about her ex-fiancée.

“You don’t like this song?”

“I just,” Alex fell against the wall. “I… haven’t heard it in a while.”

“Me either.” Sam casually leaned next to her. “Can I buy you a drink?” Alex nodded slowly, but her gaze held fast to the floor. At her hesitation, Sam continued, “Should I choose a different song first?”

Alex pouted. She didn’t want to inconvenience the other woman. She shook her head and pushed off the wall. Before she could say ‘ _It’s okay. I’m fine.’_ Sam had moved back in front of the machine.

The DEO agent curiously looked over Sam’s shoulder as she stuck a dollar into the jukebox. “What’re you doing?”

“I know that look, you’ve got bad memories on your mind.”

Alex sighed in relief when Sam chose a harmless song she didn’t know. “My fiancée and I used to love the Barenaked Ladies.” She swallowed harshly. “I can’t listen to them anymore.” _Without thinking about Maggie._ There were so many things she couldn’t do without thinking about _her_.

Sam could only guess something bad happened. She turned and gave Alex a small smile. She nodded like she understood and said, “You’ll make new memories. It gets easier.”

When Samantha slowly touched her hand, Alex felt mutinous butterflies in her stomach. She looked away again, feeling too vulnerable. “Yeah…” She believed that one day it would be easier, but the hurt was too fresh; it felt too soon to move on. Alex pushed it all back for now and she turned to see Sam watching her with a patient expression.

“Are we going to drink then?” The hand in hers gave a gentle tug towards the bar.

Alex couldn’t help the slight upward quirk of her lips. “I’d like that.” she answered, grateful for the company and the enticing promise of more alcohol.


End file.
